


Bigger is Better

by Akaiba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moment he sets his eyes on Sam Winchester, gargantuan beast of a man that he is, Gabriel decides he wants all of that."</p><p>themothandthestars: Prompt: fisting, large insertion, or stretching Gabriel has always been a size queen, and maybe there’s some wibbly kind of meaning behind it, but all he cares about is how fuckin’ hot Sam makes him.</p><p>For themothandthestars on tumblr. Pure smut. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger is Better

**Author's Note:**

> "themothandthestars: Prompt: fisting, large insertion, or stretching Gabriel has always been a size queen, and maybe there’s some wibbly kind of meaning behind it, but all he cares about is how fuckin’ hot Sam makes him."
> 
> For themothandthestars on tumblr. Pure smut. :)

Gabriel is a self admitted size queen. Any way he can get his hands on something that'll stretch him so good he feels it for days is at the top of his to-do list and after the millennia of experience he's had one would have though there would have been nothing appealing any more. In truth, Gabriel still appreciates normal sex, kinky sex and every flavour in between and some weird stuff he doesn't think anyone remembers any more from centuries ago.

He isn't sure what it is, hasn't ever really examined why it is he feels the way he does, and sure he has a small vessel but he's pretty sure it isn't just the contrast. He likes the challenge, the burn of muscles pulled to taut, the way every inch of his body strains to accommodate something that takes hours of prep for him to take. Mojo'ing his way to the end result ruins half the fun. He likes the frustration, feeling fingers pushing into him and spreading him not nearly as wide as he wants, pushing lube into him and making him so slick and ready for it that he's begging for it but he can't take it, not yet. Has to be worked open until he can barely see straight.

The moment he sets his eyes on Sam Winchester, gargantuan beast of a man that he is, Gabriel decides he wants all of that.

Everything about Sam is big. His limbs go on for miles and Gabriel could ride that thigh with a happy grin on his face, the cock that matches Sam's too big proportions makes Gabriel's mouth go dry but it's his hands- fuck. Gabriel could write sonnets about those hands. They're huge and calloused, years of hardy work as a hunter, hands that can break bones but are gentle and scholarly enough to cradle him, firm enough to hold Gabriel's vessel right where the hunter wants. Gabriel prefers not to use the archangel strength when they do this, happy to manhandle Sam out of his clothes and into the bed but when Sam's hands grab him like that he lets go and lets himself feel so utterly human because it feels amazing.

“Sam-” Gabriel gasps between kisses and fuck the kid's mouth is huge, tongue just as big and Gabriel's pretty grateful that he doesn't need to breath because Sam isn't letting him. “Sam, I-” Sam's hand tugs his head back and attacks his neck with teeth because if the kid wasn't already a living embodiment of enough of Gabriel's favourite kinks he can go all caveman with the slightest encouragement. Unfortunately, Gabriel needs a little more control tonight and while it's not like Sam can actually harm him Gabriel would still prefer Sam's head in the moment a bit more. He tangles a hand in Sam's hair, pulls it hard until the hunter is looking at him and the archangel smirks at the lust he sees there. Hair pulling is a kink they share. “I have something specific in mind, Samsquatch.” Sam just cocks his jaw with a curious frown, far too perfect hands still rubbing at Gabriel's thighs and ass, dipping into the band of his jeans and feeling the swell of his rear. “Ah- Sam!” He scolds, putting a little angel mojo into the hand he places on Sam's chest, pushing him back. “Don't distract me.”

“Alright, alright. What do you want?” Sam huffs. He says it with the air of someone greatly put upon but the smirk and curious flare in his eyes tells Gabriel that Sam is more than interested. Sam's been a great fan of all the things Gabriel's had them try so far.

“I want you to fuck me. With your hand.”

Sam frowns. “That's... tamer than I thought.”

Gabriel chuckles and kisses Sam. “No, I don't mean just your fingers. I want you to put your whole hand in my ass and fuck me with it.”

Sam blinks and then looks at Gabriel like archangel punched all the air out of him. “You... my... my hand?” Sam's voice cracks on the last word and Gabriel's grin is downright predatory now because Sam sounds like the idea never even occurred to him.

“Come on, kiddo, this can't be the first time you've heard of fisting.” Gabriel's crude and blunt language in bed often earns him- and there it is, the infamous Sam bitchface.

“No, it's not, I just... Gabe, my hand is pretty big.”

Gabriel tugs one of Sam's hands to twine with his, lifting it between them and practically purring, “Yeah, it is. Both of them are.”

Sam's mouth quirks but he ducks his head. “Mhm, _too_ big, Gabe.”

Gabriel gave an exaggerated eye roll. “Hello? Archangel? Come on, just go really, ball-achingly slow and it'll work.”

Sam made a soft noise at the idea of going that slow but he's already moving Gabriel onto his hands and knees. “We're gonna need more-” Gabriel snaps his fingers and there's a bottle in Sam's hand. “-lube. Have I mentioned how handy that is?”

“Mhm, 'handy', that's it kiddo, keep on track.” Gabriel pushes his legs apart and wiggles his ass. “Come on.”

Sam gives Gabriel's rear a sharp smack. “I'm getting there.” He watches Gabriel gasp but settle back into place. “What exactly is in this for me, anyway?” He asks conversationally as he warms up the lube in his hands before setting the tube to warm under his thigh. They are going to need more of it after all. Sam's not as vanilla as Gabriel likes to imply, has seen enough porn to know how this works and that in practice they are going to need probably all of the lube in that tube and all of Sam's impressive patience. He's trying to stay logical about all of this because for some reason the idea of burying his hand into Gabriel's hole is just setting off all sorts of things Sam didn't know he liked.

Gabriel looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. “Like you're not gonna get off on this.” Sam raises an eyebrow in return and Gabriel realises he's probably never really thought about burying his hand inside of anyone like this, not like celestial beings with size kinks are just going to throw themselves at him and beg for it. “Come on kiddo, look at your hand. Look at how big that thing is. Now look at how small my hole is, how wide you are gonna have to get it, how messy and loose just to fit even four fingers in.”

Sam reaches out to run one finger around the tight ring of muscle, watching it twitch as he smears lube over it and he swallows hard, seeing how the broad tip of his index finger is easily the size of it right now. He looks at the broadest part of his hand and winces even as his mouth goes dry. “Isn't this gonna, you know, hurt you?” Sam's size, of his cock let alone his hands, have often meant that he's had to be content with the fact that some people can't take him, not all of him and definitely not his whole hand. He's barely had people- supernatural partners not withstanding- who can take all of his cock and here Gabriel is looking at Sam's hand like it's all he's ever wanted.

“Can't hurt me, Sammy.” Gabriel reminds him, delighting as his misuse of Sam's special nickname gets him Sam's index finger sliding half way in straight away. His toes curl and he pushes back with a moan. “That's it, come on. We got a long way to go.”

They fall into a rythym after that, Sam working him slow because getting either of them off isn't going to happen for a while. He takes mean satisfaction at the way Gabriel is straining for more and Sam doesn't give it, torments the archangel with what he has asked for. Each finger pushes more lube into Gabriel and three fingers is all they've ever done before so this is at least familiar. Gabriel has to pull himself out of the thoughtless little headspace he has fallen into to coax Sam onwards, breathless moans and gasps falling from his lips as Sam pulls his fingers out to slather even more lube on that Gabriel knows he'll be grateful for later but now he just _wants_. The archangel moves his legs to keep feeling in them, spreads them a little wider and tilts his ass up. He angles his face so he can just about make out Sam's face as the hunter pushes his fingers back into Gabriel, one at a time and then the fourth pushes in and Gabriel's mouth parts in a soft gasp that might be a drawn out 'yes'.

“Fuck, Gabe...”

“Heh, enjoying yourself, Sammy?”

Sam doesn't respond, pushes his fingers in as deep as he can, watches Gabriel arch back as he starts a slow rythym to keep Gabriel fluttering on that edge, the burn delicious enough to have him gasping but not hurtful. Despite what Gabriel says, Sam knows the archangel can still feel pain especially when they are like this. Gabriel opens himself up to everything; the pain and the pleasure. It's Sam's job to make sure the balance is tipped in his favour though.

“You're still so _tight_...” Sam murmurs even as his fingers pull out enough to see how loose Gabriel is, driving his fingers right back and working Gabriel until his hips are rocking back. “More?”

“Yes, Sam, yes....”

“You're loving this.” Sam says, like he needs the confirmation with the way Gabriel is gasping.

Were Gabriel in his right mind there were any number of sarcastic retorts he could throw at Sam for that but instead all that comes out is, “Please.” It's enough to get Sam moving again.

Sam tucks his thumb in tight to his other fingers, giving up on any decorum and just squeezing the lube directly onto his hand as he starts driving his hand against Gabriel's hole. He is rhythmic still, just barely. He pushes his fingers in deep, until Gabriel's body clenches down, then he pulls out until Gabriel whines to keep him and then Sam pushes back in. It takes forever, Sam's hand, wrist and arm starting to ache from how calculated his thrusts are being. He forgets about his own erection, fixated on where his fingers are driving into Gabriel, all five of them pressed together and thrusting in and out of Gabriel's hole. He braces a hand on Gabriel's tailbone, gets a little firmer in his thrusts until Gabriel is whining and scrabbling at the sheets, cheeks flushed red and panting desperately.

“Sammy, come on, please, I can take it, please!”

Sam presses the hand on the base of Gabriel's spine harder, leaning over the small archangel and hissing in his ear, “No. I'll do it when I want.” He snaps.

Gabriel's mouth falls open a broken cry as his fingers dig into the sheets, resigning himself to Sam's particular brand of torture and practically sobbing at each too much and yet not enough push of Sam's hand. He slips back into that funny head space where his skin is simultaneously too tight and yet distant from him. Cries and moans fall from his lips as Sam just pushes him open. It takes far too long for Sam to decide to give Gabriel anything other than this inexorable push that just leaves him wanting. Gabriel is just trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he's finally getting what he's wanted since he first saw the younger Winchester. Sam's hands are as big as they look and the fingers in Sam drag over the rim of his hole as Sam presses in deep, just holding his hand there.

“Sam!” Gabriel chokes.

“Ssh, easy, I got you.” Sam whispers. He squeezes out the rest of the lube onto his hand, easing off for a moment before pushing back. He holds Gabriel steady and just presses his hand against the archangel's hole. He isn't too rough, just an insistent pressure that doesn't let up but it feels like Gabriel's body is still too tight, too clenched up to accept him. Sam's knuckles bump against the red skin of Gabriel's hole and Sam's almost certain this isn't going to work. They've been at this so long that his wrist is cramping painfully and he's getting nowhere.

“Gabriel, this isn't-”

“Don't-” Gabriel gasps sharply. “Don't you dare stop.”

“But-”

“Sam!”

Sam grits his teeth and increases the pressure just a fraction, enough to have the knuckle of his pinky and ring finger push inside and have them both gasping hard. Gabriel's fingers are tearing and clawing at the sheets and his cock is still interested but Sam has to wonder how. This can't be pleasant, though Gabriel seems to have a kink for it. Sam feels the way Gabriel clenches around him, feels the way the archangel's body just clings to him as Sam doesn't stop pressing in harder. He carefully hangs there, caught in between the want of just needing Gabriel's body to accept him and needing to make this good for both of them.

Gabriel's practically incoherent as the knuckle of Sam's middle finger slides in, almost rough with the way it drags across Gabriel's sensitive skin. It would be easy to rush this, force the other two knuckles in and just slide in but fast isn't going to work here. Gabriel's body is fighting him every step of the way and Sam has to wait for it to accept him, each inch that gives under his pressure and just watch as his hand is slowly devoured. Sam is definitely getting how this is appealing for him as well as Gabriel. His hand is so huge and Gabriel's hole is so small but just by being persistent it is opening up.

The next knuckle takes more work and more lube, Gabriel a whining writhing mess. His cock his half soft now but he's shaking in an overstimulated kind of way, pleas and broken moans still spilling from him that Sam doesn't dare stop again. The knuckle of his thumb is almost child’s play after that.

Gabriel cries out, throat scratchy and worn but the noise is loud and almost a wail, broken sobs coming from Gabriel as the broadest part of Sam's hand just sinks into him at the give of Sam's last knuckle. Sam catches Gabriel's hips in his other hand, marvelling at the size of it against Gabriel's small hip and realising that is what he has pushed into Gabriel. He watches as his hand stills, Gabriel's hole clenching around his wrist and fuck, Gabriel's hole is pulled entirely taut, rubbed raw and abused by Sam's treatment of it. He leans down, keeping his hand perfectly still, and flicks his tongue against the taut rim of Gabriel's skin, holding him tight as Gabriel shudders.

“Sam...” It's so pitiful and desperate, like Gabriel has been broken down entirely to this creature that Sam holds at his mercy.

Sam makes them stay like that, caught as if frozen, for a long moment. Long enough for Gabriel to get his breath back enough to rock on Sam's hand. He cries out and Sam stills him again. “Stay still. You wanted me to fuck you with my hand, so I will. And you are going to sit still.”

“Yes, yes, Sam.” Gabriel's eyes are still glazed, still partly lost to the haze his body is in but Sam can see the weight of Gabriel's cock, again fully hard, between his legs and it is reassuring.

“You're not going to be able to sit down when we're done.” Sam hisses into Gabriel's skin, watching as he rolls his wrist carefully, watching as the motion shoots some kind of heat down Gabriel's back and he's crying out loudly, begging for more. “I'm not going to let you heal this, you won't want to anyway.” Sam's fingers are pressed right up against Gabriel's prostate and every movement just grinds that spot harder, Gabriel's mind whiting already at the pleasure and the pressure. It's this funny see-saw of too much and not enough as Gabriel's mouth hangs open wide, sheets caught in his teeth when he grits them, fingers lost to the curls of material. “Is this what you wanted? My whole hand fucking your greedy hole?” Gabriel can't reply, it's everything he's wanted for so long. It isn't often that he gets to satisfy this particular kink of his though over the millennia he's managed it more than he had thought he might.

It isn't going to take much to make him come now, far too wound up and mind still reeling from having Sam's whole hand buried inside of him. Sam is jerking himself hard with his free hand, trusting Gabriel to keep himself still. It just takes a few more rolls of Sam's wrist and Gabriel's coming hard, clenching down around Sam's wrist tight enough to make Sam fear his bones might snap if the archangel's not detached enough from his grace not to crush his human lover. Sam scrunches his eyes shut like Gabriel warned him to when the archangel was this wound up. The warning bleed of white Sam can see streaking out of Gabriel's eyes and mouth at his tilted head are enough and Sam's eyelids are assaulted but searing light. When he opens his eyes it is to the sight of Gabriel utterly wrecked beneath him. There's a large mess where Gabriel has come but it's the looseness Sam can feel around his hand, how far Sam has pushed Gabriel- the archangel for fucks sake- and Sam is coming as well, shooting all over Gabriel's stretched hole around his wrist and adding to the mess he's made of Gabriel. Gabriel can do little more than moan weakly at the feel of it.

Sam lets them both catch their breath before easing his hand free, apologising as Gabriel hisses and whines at the not altogether pleasant sensations.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Can' hur' me. Ar'angel.” Gabriel slurs, collapsing to the bed and completely inelegant and, dare Sam say, 'graceless' about the whole thing. Sam's very own, fallen and fucked out archangel.

Sam just chuckles and pulls the sheets over them both. Gabriel might not need to sleep but he does need to put his celestial waves back in order so Sam is kind enough to give him that time but he's not done with Gabriel yet. Not by a long shot. Gabriel can read Sam's mind and he cracks open an eye to squint at Sam like the room is too bright. “S'not 'nough f'r ya?”

Sam snorts. “Not a chance. It's not every day I get the chance to fuck someone who's actually gonna feel loose around my cock.”

Gabriel makes a strangled noise and buries his face into the pillow. “Gonna kill me.”

Sam chuckles and kisses Gabriel's forehead.

True to his word, Sam fucks him after that and even truer to his word he forbids Gabriel from mojo'ing away the stinging ache when they are done. The joke is on Sam because every time Gabriel flinches as he moves in the days that follow it's Sam who finds himself hard as a rock in memory, Gabriel's knowing smirk promising the archangel is very aware of where Sam's thoughts are. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://akaiba.tumblr.com/


End file.
